vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tir McDohl
Summary Tir McDohl is the main character of Suikoden which the player can name. The name Tir is actually a name that was dubbed to him in a literature piece that then became the name that he is often referred to. Born to a wealthy family within the Scarlet Moon Empire, Tir was raised by a household of staff that remain loyal to his father Teo McDohl. Until the beginning of Suikoden, Tir lived in his father's home in Gregminster with his mentor Gremio, friend Ted, and household staff Cleo and Pahn who all watched over him. One late afternoon, Teo McDohl is summoned before Emperor Barbarossa, and is requested to head to the northern border of Jowstone to assist in a war front in an effort to keep the neighboring state away from the Scarlet Moon Empire's borders. As vassal to the emperor, he accepts the request and as such then gives room for his son to step in and assist the capital of Gregminster in a more useful capacity. From the onset, both the emperor and his court magician Lady Windy comment on how remarkable Tir's features are. Tir McDohl is assigned to Commander Kraze as his superior and is then governed to report to the man for any simple tasks or deliveries that may be required to be made on behalf of the emperor. Tir McDohl accepts this post and is then taken to meet the man he will follow the orders of. A brief introduction proves that the man he is to report to is a little cocky, and it is commented by Tir's father that he's unsure as to why his son was assigned to a weakling. None-the-less, Tir is advised to report in the very next morning, and with the promise of being able to do something more, he heads home with his father to rest up for the following day. He eventually becomes the leader of the Toran Liberation Army after the death of the original leader, Odessa Silverberg. After the Toran Liberation Army defeated the Scarlet Moon Empire, Tir McDohl left without taking a position of leadership within the newly formed Toran Republic. He has been travelling with his servant, Gremio. He was briefly involved with the Dunan Unification War as well. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Tir McDohl Origin: Suikoden Gender: Male Age: 19 (Physically 16) Classification: Human, Leader of the Liberation Army, Wanderer, Tenkai Star of the 108 Stars of Destiny Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, skilled at bōjutsu, Magic, Immortality (type 1), Resistance to disease and ailments, manipulation of life and death, Teleportation (never used), manipulation of negative energy (primarily in the form of blasts), can trap souls within his rune Attack Potency: Continent level by True Rune admission (Can erase the life of over 80,000 beings at bare minimum) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can match Riou’s speed, who outpaced Stallion) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class (has matched the strength of people superior to Viktor someone who can destroy boulders) Durability: At least Continent level (has fought a few True Rune users, one being the incarnate of the Beast rune) Stamina: High Range: Varies Standard Equipment: Weapon - Heavenly/Dragon Fang Staff Armor - Dream Robe (Impervious to attacks) Helmet - Wind Hat (Speed+, Wind resistance) Accessories - Winged Boots (Speed+) Speed Ring (Speed+) Power Ring (Strength+) Rune Slot: Head - Optional Right Hand - Soul Eater (Rune of Life and Death) Left Hand - Optional Intelligence: A combat genius. His battle competence is exceptional given that he’s fought and survived two wars (one in which he was the leader). Under the tutelage of Gremio, Cleo, Pahn (a powerhouse) and his father, along with Master Kai (who’s worthy enough to be a Six Great General), he’s been able to soak up some much needed knowledge. Add that to his ability to lead the once titled “rebel army” against the Imperial Army and was successful, he easily has the knowledge and experience needed as a fighter. Especially since he’s also been in another war Weaknesses: Still human in most instances Notable Attacks/Techniques '-The True Rune of Life and Death (Soul Eater):' Better known as the "Soul Eater," this rune represents two inevitabilities, life and death. This rune was kept by the Village of the Hidden Rune until Solis 150 when Windy, along with Yuber and Neclord, destroyed the Village. The rune was passed on from Ted's Grandpa onto Ted, and Ted since wandered the world. Eventually, worn down by the Rune's curse and the social exclusion that it brought, Ted accepted the offer of the mysterious Fog Ship Guide to hand over the rune and disappear from the world. His exile lasted years, but when he saw the actions of the bearer of the Rune of Punishment (another heavily cursed rune) Ted decided to leave the Fog Ship and return to the outside world. The Fog Ship Guide was unwilling to part with the Soul Eater and battled for possession of it and the Rune of Punishment. Following the Guide's defeat Ted reclaimed the Rune and aided the Bearer of the Rune of Punishment in the war between the Island Nations and Kooluk. However, once the conflict was over Ted returned to a solo nomadic life. After his wandering, he befriended the son of General Teo McDohl, Tir. After Windy realized that Ted bore the Soul Eater, he was attacked by Windy. Barely escaping with his life, Ted begged Tir to become the next bearer of the Soul Eater, which Tir accepted. Since then, the rune bent the fate of those around Tir and dragged them into the clutches of death, starting with Odessa Silverberg, then with Gremio, Teo McDohl, and even its own ex-bearer, Ted. However, it is uncertain whether having one's soul being sucked by the Soul Eater means death, as the spirits of those who have died live on within the bearer of the Soul Eater. *'''-Finger of Death:' A skill from his True Rune, the rune of Life and Death, that he acquired after the death of Odessa, Tir is able to remove the soul of those weak enough. As the rune grows in power, the ability to steal the soul of stronger-willed foes become easier. *'-Black Shadow:' A skill from his True Rune that he acquires after the death of Gremio, Tir engulfs the foe in an omnidirectional explosion of negative energy that hits for serious damage. Able to cover a lot of ground. *'-Hell:' A skill from his True Rune that he acquires after the death of his father. The name of the move explains what it does. If the opponent isn't strong enough to resist the pull, it sends the person to hell. Instant-kill. Video of it in use *'-Judgement:' Quite possibly one of the strongest SINGLE rune attack in Suikoden. Acquired after the "official" death of Ted, Judgement is deadly in that it truly seems to bring judgement to those who Tir sends the attack towards. Four or six angels/reapers descend and create a rhombus around the opponent (depicting the ability of not being able to escape) and unleashes God's wrath. For a display of all rune abilities, click here '-Swing Skill:' Allows multiple attacks in one round. Proficiency in this skill along with the weight of the weapon influences how many times a character can attack/round. What this skill actually does is decrease the "freeze time" after a weapon is used, and also to decrease the amount of time between each attack. Proficiency - A+ '-Damage Skill:' Increases the amount of damage dealt when attacking with one's weapon. Proficency - A '-Counter-Attack Skill:' Increases the chance of counter attacks. Also adds to the chance of counter attacks after successful execution of Shield Defense and Parry skills. Proficency - S '-Repel Skill:' Increases the chance a character evades enemy physical attacks. Proficency - A '-Adrenaline Power Skill:' Allows characters to regain a certain amount of HP after a character sustains enough damage to go under 0 HP. Proficiency in this skill increases the chance of the Death's Door actually being triggered as well as the amount of HP regained. Proficency - A '-Magic Repel Skill:' Allows character to reflect and completely negate magic spells cast by enemies. Proficency - B+ '-Magic Resistance Skill:' Reduces the damage received from enemy magic spells. '-Heavy Damage Skill:' Increases the chance of critial hits (Double Damage). Once above Skill rank B+, characters gain a chance for triple damage. Proficency - B+ '''Notes:' Everything in "Notable Attacks/Techniques" from Swing Skill to Heavy Damage Skill is a guesstimate. Tir did not appear in Suikoden 3, where these skills were present. But I imagined what abilities would associate with him after observing the actual characters in the game and what they tend to get associated with and used Tir's two appearances as reference. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Suikoden Category:Immortals Category:Life and Death Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Konami Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Silent Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users